UNA HISTORIA DEL REY DE LOS PIRATAS
by dorobo no sagishi
Summary: entren y lean¡ oneshot triste


**Minna, heme aquí denuevo, como quiero hacerlos sufrir y aparte no tengo nada que hacer, he venido a publicar un one shot triste,por cierto, alguien podría decirme como funcionan los foros de ff? No tengo la mas minima idea sin mas los dejo con este pequeño relato**

 **UNA HISTORIA SOBRE EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS**

Era una mañana soleada, mientras las olas golpeaban la orilla de un muelle, en el cual había una solitaria chica sentada en la playa, mirando el mar con una presencia melancolica, la chica no se veía mayor a los catorce años, mientras sentía como el agua salada le mojaba los pies suspiro, se levanto y emprendio una caminata por la orilla, en cierto momento se detuvo, había caminado ya bastante llegando a un pequeño pueblo, en el, a unos metros al lado había un bar, la joven entro a el sentándose en la barra, ahí un hombre de no mas de 30 años se acerco a ella, sonriéndole

-que sucede Dorobo, quieres comer algo?-

La joven sonrio y asintió, mientras el hombre le llevaba la comida ella se puso a revisar el bar, encontrándose con unos carteles enmarcados, en uno de ellos estaba el nombre y fotografía de un hombre, al lado de este se encontraban ocho carteles mas, los vio todos de corrido y paso la vista hacia el hombre el cual le dejaba un plato con comida enfrente de ella

-porque aun están esos carteles ahí?, no todos ellos estaban muertos?-pregunto con curiosidad, según sabia, los piratas que antes constituían esa banda de piratas fueron o ejecutados, o asesinados en batallas contra la marina

El hombre de la barra estaba por responder cuando otro hombre, ya mayor hablo

-te refieres a los mugiwara?-

La joven y el hombre lo miraron con sorpresa, no sabían quien era, nisiquiera si era de esa isla, la joven tomo coraje y respondio

-si, ellos, no veo el porque seguir conservando esos wanted, no tiene caso-

El hombre mayor sonrio, era un tipo alto, de cabello canoso, lo suficiente para no poder saber de que color tenia antes el cabello y una cicatriz en el ojo derecho, se veía que tenia unos cuarenta y tantos años, miro a Dorobo por unos segundos antes de reir levemente

-no todos lo están-musito ante la sorpresa de la joven , la cual se arrimo mas a el

-porque lo dice?

-yo soy parte de esos carteles-

La mirada de la joven era de sorpresa, alguien que había pertenecido a la legendaria tripulación del segundo rey de los piratas estaba ahí, en un bar de villa fuccia, la joven trago saliva y lo miro unos segundos mas

-usted?, y que hace aquí entonces?-la joven no cabia en la sorpresa, desde pequeña había querido ser pirata, había soñado con estar en un barco, vivir aventuras y ser libre, y ahora el conocer a alguien como ese tipo, fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle, sin duda, estaba frente a un hombre realmente fuerte, un pirata realmente fuerte debía decir

El hombre sonrio de nueva cuenta, observo a la joven un poco mas, vaya que era idéntica, con el pelo alborotado y negro, con un mechon color anaranjado, ojos cafes y esa enorme sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, recordó la pregunta hecha por la joven y respondio

-busco a la hija de un amigo, no la veo desde hace tiempo-

La joven se sento junto a el, ofreciéndole comida de su plato, a lo cual el acepto, comiendo un poco

-Roronoa Zoro-sonrio la joven, el hombre también sonrio, escuchar su nombre de esa niña era como ser nombrado denuevo por sus nakamas

-donde están los demás?-pregunto la joven

La sonrisa del rostro de Zoro desaparecio, recordando los tristes destinos de la mayoría, por no decir todos, volteo a ver a la joven

-larga historia-

-tengo tiempo-Zoro suspiro

-todos están muertos, Robin, la arqueóloga de la tripulación murió hace unos años por culpa de la marina

Hubo silencio, en todo el bar, solo el lugar donde estaban sentados Zoro y Dorobo estaba en completo silencio

-y el rey de los piratas?-

Por un momento, Zoro sintió como si la vida volviese poco a poco a el, miro a la joven y le sonrio devilmente

-aun tienes tiempo para una historia?

La joven sonrio

-siempre tengo tiempo-

Zoro rio levemente y comenzó a hablar

-veras, hace catorce años..

.

.

.

.

.

Todo el mundo celebraba, la noticia mas feliz que habían tenido desde que Luffy había cumplido su sueño hacia seis años se hacia presente en todo el sunny

-Luffy, no es para tanto¡-decia Nami mientras era fuertemente abrazada por su capitán, hacia apenas unos minutos todo era calma en el sunny, sin embargo solo bastaron unas palabras para poner de cabeza el lugar

"estoy embarazada" había dicho la navegante frente a toda la tripulación, solo eso basto para que todos rieran y almaran un completo alboroto, la sonrisa del capitán era ridículamente grande, no se comparaba con nada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los meses fueron pasando, y con ellos no solo la felicidad, si no el miedo también se apoderaba de los mugiwaras, que harian cuando el bebe naciera?, la marina estaría detrás de ellos mas de los acostumbrado, todos sobreprotegían a la navegante, temiendo que algo malo pudiese sucederle a ella o al pequeño mugiwara que llebava en su vientre, cada que libraban batalla contra la marina, temian por la seguridad de la navegante, sin embargo una vez librados los enfrentamientos, no podían negar que les embargaba denuevo la felicidad, durante ese tiempo, todo fue bueno, hasta ese dia…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-CHOPPER¡ LLEVATE A NAMI AHORA¡-gritaba desesperado el mugiwara, el barco había sido atacado por sorpresa, fue un duro enfrentamiento, el cual habían perdido, ahora solo estaban el, Zoro, Robin, Chopper y Nami, la cual repentinamente había entrado en labor de parto, Chopper la encaminaba hacia el submarino de emergencia, para poder escapar de ahí, las heridas que tenia la navegante no garantizaban para nada la supervivencia de esta al dar a luz, y sus demás nakamas ya no estaban Brook, Franky y Usopp habían muerto en el enfrentamiento y Sanji había sido capturado por la marina, en esos mmentos la mente del mugiwara estaba en blanco, ya no sabia que hacer, las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, se sentía impotente, sin poder hacer nada tal y como cuando murió su hermano

-¡BASTAAAA¡-grito a todo pulmón, los barcos de la marina detuvieron el ataque y de uno de los barcos salio quien parecía comandarlo todo

-Coby…-susurro Luffy con sorpresa, logro mantenerse serio y camino hacia el, los barcos de la marina apuntaron sus armas a el mientras caminaba, al llegar frente al pelirosa se dispuso a hablar

-deten esto, y me entregare-dijo con total seriedad, Coby sonrio, mientras hacia que dos marines trajeran esposas de kairoseki y ataran a Luffy con ellas, mientras lo encaminaban al barco donde lo llevarían a su ejecución, Coby dio la orden de apresar a los demás, Luffy vio todo eso con sorpresa, mientras intentaba liberarse y gritaba a todo pulmón que detuviera eso, el barco principal lanzo una bala de cañon al sunny, hundiéndolo, Luffy grito con todas sus fuerzas, en ese barco estaba su familia, estaba Nami, estaba su hijo….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado días de ese suceso, Luffy estaba encerrado en una prisión de impell down, no se le veía preocupado, en cuanto llego a la prisión, recibió una noticia muy importante para el, Nami había logrado irse del sunny antes de que se hundiera, sin embargo sus heridas le habían impedido sobrevivir al parto, su hija estaba bien, estaba viva, que era lo importante, Zoro y Robin la llevaron a villa fuccia, y despes ellos se dirijeron a Cocoyashi para dar la noticia a su familia, por lo que el debía encargarse de dejarla al cuidado de alguien, Coby no seria, su abuelo ya estaba muy mayor, dejarla al cuidado de Shanks o de su padre no serian una opción, asi que opto por alguien mas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"quiero que cuides a mi hija"

Las palabras del rey de los piratas se le grabaron en la cabeza al actual vicealmirante, suspiro mientras veía como, en su isla de nacimiento, se hacia la ejecución, tal y como había pasado con Gol D. Roger, pasaba con Monkey D. Luffy

De entre toda la gente que se situaba ahí, el vicealmirante diviso a dos de los nakamas del rey de los piratas, los cuales momentos después de la ejecución se fueron, no sin antes darle un vistazo a la pequeña de su capitán

-la cuidare bien-

Les había dicho, con esas palabras ambos mugiwara se dieron por echos y se fueron

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-te cuido bien, supongo-dijo el hombre

La mirada de Dorobo se aguo unos segundos, no sabia nada de eso, y ahora darse cuenta de todas esas cosas fue demasciado para ella, rápidamente se levanto de su asiento y se disculpo con Zoro

-debo ir a hablar con alguien-

Seguido de eso corrió fuera del bar

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llego agitada a su casa, vio por todos lados en busca de su abuelo, al no encontrarlo ahí corrió hacia el lgar donde posiblemente se encontraría, al llegar a la montaña lo vio, estaba viendo el mar, tal y como ella hacia un momento

-¡SMOKER¡-

El vicealmirante volteo, al ver como su nieta se encontraba detrás de el con lagrimas en los ojos, al momento que diría algo Dorobo se lanzo a el, abrazandolo fuertemente

-gomen-menciono entrecortadamente-gracias..por todo-sonrio tras decir esas palabras

Horas antes había discutido con el, ella deseaba ser pirata y surcar los mares, pero el no quería que se arriesgase, ahora entendia los motivos de ello, sin embargo, era su sueño, y lo cumpliría

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Habían pasado varios años desde que paso eso, ahora con diecisiete, la joven estaba punto de iniciar su viaje, después de despedirse de todos, incluyendo su abuelo, había zarpado y llegado a la mar, alzo los brazos al cielo mientras sonreía

-¡OTUSAN, OKASAN, MINNA…¡-grito al cielo, mientras recordaba los carteles de wanted en el bar de makino

-¡no los decepcionare¡-

 **FIN.**


End file.
